Adison: Sanctuary Love
by TheRealStoryTeller
Summary: Allison thinks she lives in a perfect world ever since she moved. But is it everything that it seems? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_All in the mind of __Allison Iraheta in "Sanctuary Love." _

_ Allison, 22, a small town real estate broker, moves into a new town, looking for work in a real estate business. She moved into a perfect new house in a perfect, new town, and finds a perfect job as a real estate accountant. She starts working for a handsome real estate broker, and neighbor, named Adam Lambert. Little does she know, her perfect house, her perfect town, and her perfect boss has secrets hidden. Deadly secrets that may make her run for her life...  
><em>

_**Chapter 1**_

_** I**_** woke up to the sound of rain, slapping the window glass in the light, cold breeze. I slowly rose up from the covers and stood upon the cold, hardwood floor with bare-feet. 'Another day, another long day,' I thought to myself. I looked around my old, battered room where closed up boxes were stacked up, ready for moving. I walked slowly to the window, hearing my heels slap on the hard-wood floor, and looking out the window. I noticed two women in yellow raincoats, blue umbrellas, and yellow rain boots, talking and laughing about with each other. I smiled to myself and proceeded to change into black skinny jeans and a plain green shirt. I put my purple, silk nightgown in the laundry hamper that was about to be taken by the movers later that day. When I walked into the kitchen, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. **

"**Hi, Allison. It's me, Lauren." I smiled to hear my best friend on the last day I will be in town, "Hi. Why are you calling in.." my voice faded while I looked at the clock, "11:30 in the morning?" **

"**Hello? It's 11:30 in the morning!" my friend laughed, "I just called to let you know, the movers are going to be over there at 12:45. That means, be ready for the big move, Alli." **

"**I know. I can't believe it's already the day. I'm surely going to miss you, Lauren." I frowned, 'Three years since I've been living here...already,' I thought to myself. "I know!" I heard Lauren, "listen, I'll be over there in...ten minutes. Got to go everything about the new house you just bought." Lauren is a real estate associate while, I work as a real estate accountant. Lauren has been assigned to work as my real estate broker for my new house. 'I'm lucky,' I always said. After a few minutes, Lauren and I ended our phone call with each other. I sighed while leaning on the kitchen counter that was made out of dark granite and pale, wooden doors, "I have to reach the plane in three hours...long day," I said to myself. **

** I heard the doorbell, and without getting close to the door to open it, Lauren ****came running through, "You will not believe this!" Lauren shouted. **

"**Lauren, hush! This is an apartment building, people can hear you!" I said, shutting the door. **

"**Sorry, but you will not believe what I had just found out." Lauren said, practically jumping. **

"**What?..What did you find out, Lauren? Calm down before you jump through the ceiling." I said while laughing to myself. Lauren smiled her bright, flawless smile that can catch any guys breath, "It's about your new neighbor. He works as a real estate broker and he asked if you wanted a job at the real estate business. FYI: He is the manager, too. So, what do you say? Real estate is what you do." **

**I thought about it for a minute, "I don't even know this guy...I would have to meet him first." Lauren nodded her head, "I know. Just letting you know the options." **

"**Well, thanks. So, what about this house? You said you needed to tell me some stuff about it?" I watched Lauren take out some papers from her black, colorless suitcase for work, she handed me some pictures of the house and my neighbor she was talking about earlier. **

** I looked at the pictures of the house first. The house was made of oak wood and worn out bricks. It had many broken windows, window sills, and shutters. The gutters were falling off and were green colored. There were many dead tress and grass around the perimeter of the house, and the ceiling of the porch was broken. It had a deck on top of the house and had four chimneys. The house had five levels and a deck on the second. The wood was black colored by the top window. "Good God," I started, "It looks like I bought a haunted house." Lauren laughed at my reaction, "I know. There was a fire there a couple years back. That's why you see a lot of burnt wood around the windows. This house has been vacant ever since. The thing that shocked me, even though it has so much wood, it didn't burn down. It got me wondering..." her voice faded. **

** I shook my head and ran my fingers in my hair, "People probably think I'm crazy for buying this house.." Lauren took the picture of the house out of my hands and set it aside while pointing to the one about my neighbor, "Except, he said he would help you with anything you need." I looked closely at his features, he had black hair, dyed, he had high cheek bones, a sharp nose that looks flawless, baby-blue eyes that can see right through the soul, and a smile that can so easily get you hypnotized. **

"**What's his name?" I asked. **

"**He didn't tell me. He lives right next to you. You can ask for yourself." **

"**That's what I was planning to do..." I said rather, oh so quietly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "Sanctuary Love" **

** A few hours later, my plane landed in Oregon. I've finally arrived. I couldn't get that picture of my neighbor and maybe future boss out of my head. 'Why does he have to be so damn cute?' I thought to myself. Good thing I had a rental car waiting for me in the parking lot. I don't know what kind of car it is, but all I know is that it's silver. I put all my luggage inside the car and as for myself. 'This house is going to need a lot of repairs.' **

** As I thought to myself, I didn't notice I was on the road until I saw a deer trying to cross. I swerved into a fishtail, but then got straight. I took a deep breath and quickly looked over my shoulder to see if the deer was OK, it wasn't there. As I turned back to the road I told myself, "It probably went into the woods or something.." As much as I wanted to believe that, I couldn't keep focused. After..maybe about a half-hour, I've finally arrived at the house. It looked more creepy in person than it did in the picture Lauren gave me. I drove into the half-circle driveway and parked the car. I quickly got out and stood on the gravel of the driveway. "This is going to be weird." I told myself. I got out my keys and proceeded my way up the porch steps carefully. I didn't want to risk the chance of having my foot caught in the boards if the wood split. **

** I put the keys into the lock and slowly turned it to open the door. Once it was open, I immediately went shocked when I saw the inside. It had dust everywhere, white sheets over the old furniture, daylight shining through the broken windows, and burnt marks on the walls as it appeared there was a fire. I started walking across the wooden floor, hearing the annoying creaking sound of the boards echoing around the house. 'I wouldn't be surprised if there were bats flying around in this place.' I thought to myself again. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the wide open door. I turned around to notice it was the guy from the picture. **

** "Hi. Sorry to startle you. I saw your car in the driveway, so I wanted to come and greet you personally. My name is Adam Lambert." He smiled a smile that can melt your heart. He walked toward me, ignoring the sounds of the floorboards. I cleared my throat, checking if it was still working, "H-Hi. Allison Iraheta." He stuck his hand out and I gradually shook it. **

"**Welcome to Oregon, Miss. Iraheta. Your real estate agent probably told you about me." **

"**Why, yes. She did. Real estate broker, right?" I tried to sound coy and play stupid. Well, isn't that what you're supposed to do? He nodded in response, "Yes. I have a job opening. I heard that you, too, are in real estate?" Of course, now HE'S playing dumb with me. "Yes, sir. But, I have one question. What DID happen in this house?" His smile faded, "A fire was brought up here about six or seven years ago. It's been empty since." **

"**Oh no! That's terrible. What happened to the recent owners?" **

"**Nobody knows. Some people say they all survived, but nobody seen them." **

**I looked in his eyes, he seemed he was in pain or he was hurt about something. I didn't want to push on the issue so I stayed silent. He shifted his weight on his feet, "Why did you buy such a big house for such a small lady like you?" I saw humor that lit his eyes and a smirk that was forming. That smirk can melt your heart as much as his smile can, except sexually not physically. I laughed and shook my head, "Bigger and better things, I guess."**

** I heard a small chuckle come out of the back of his throat, "Well, hope you'll enjoy living here. If you ever need anything, just come get me." He flashed his hundred dollar smile that literally took my breath away. **

"**OK. Will do. Oh, can you help me with some luggage? Sorry, but I kinda need the help since I'm 'such a small lady.'" He laughed and nodded while making his way to my car. He stood next to it, waiting for me. As soon as I got to the trunk, he opened it for me and helped carry two bags while I carried my carry-on and one suitcase. I felt guilty since he was doing my responsibilties, but I kept quiet. When we were done with unloading, I locked the car and put all of my suitcases into the living room. **

"**That about does it." Adam said. **

"**Thank you, a lot." I gave him a small smile. **

"**No problem. It's quicker when you have two people." He checked his watch to see what time it is, "Oh! I got to go, but if you ever need anything, give me a call." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper from his jacket. I ****gradually took it when he gave it to me. He looked like he wanted to kiss me or hug me, but I can tell he was fighting something. "Well, bye." He shook my hand one last time and out the door, he went. I took a deep breath and fanned myself with the piece of paper he gave me, "Oh..wow." I took a big glance at my house and groaned, "got to get unpacking and ready before the movers come." With that, I went upstairs with one suitcase that was filled with essentials and proceeded to the bathroom. **

** I put all of my bathroom essentials away. I looked up into the wide mirror that went wall to wall. I took a finger, swiped it across the mirror, then put it back to my eyesight. **

"**Man! This place is dusty!" I said outloud. Something tells me, I shouldn't have. **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 of 2

_**Chapter 3: **_

**I noticed something glowing down the hallway and realized, I didn't go in that room yet. I walked slowly, taking caution, and went inside the abandoned room. It was no different than the rest of the house, dusty and musky smelling. Your average "haunted" house look. I saw the glowing light come from the wooden closet. I slowly opened it and cringed at the sound of the door squeaking. I stuck my head in and nothing was there. The glowing stopped until a pigeon or a large bird of some sort, flew out from the closet and escaped through the broken glass of a window. I had my hand on my chest where I felt the beating of my heart while trying to stop trembling. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I tried to calm myself down, "It's an old house, it's going to freak you out sometime, Alli!" I told myself. I left my luggage and thought about taking a drive to cool my nerves. I got my keys out of my purse, locked the door, walked quickly down the creaking porch steps and into my car. I put the keys in the ignition and felt comfortable with the hum of the engine vibrating into the seats. I stepped lightly on the gas and proceeded down the road. I looked down at the clock of the radio and it was almost time for dinner. I thought about going out to eat, which I decided, I was. I was still pretty shaken up by the bird, but I knew this house was vacant for a long time and needs a lot of repairs. I shrugged it off so I wouldn't think about it any longer, and drove right down the dirt road. I hated the sound of rocks hitting the car when it passed, but I have to get used to it, just like everything else around here. **

** I knew where I was going, to the local restaurant, but it looked like I was mostly going in a circle. 'Why?' I started thinking to myself, 'It wasn't like this before.' I decided to try and keep going straight, waiting for a traffic light or something, but nothing's happening. I keep seeing the house at the corner of my eye. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. I took another deep breath and try to convince myself it was my imagination playing tricks on me, I succeeded. Instead, I felt dizzy after a while so I pulled off to the side of the road and realized, I'm in front of my house again. I tried to find the road which I came in from when I first got here, but each time I did, I wounded up back at the house. I decided to give up and parked the car in the half-circled drive way. I leaned over the steering wheel and put my forehead on the horn, "What's going on?" I asked, trying to see if I had an answer to my own question. Didn't have one. I decided to get out of the car and tried to walk, to see if it was a turn-around I was driving on. When I walked down the street, I saw the road with cars driving passed and horns honking. I smirked and got back in the car, and drove to the road. Right when I was about to turn onto the main road, the road was taken over by trees and the road wasn't there anymore. How do I know this wasn't my imagination? I ran into the tree and all I could here was someones footsteps running towards my car and hearing a low, manly voice, "Allison? Are you OK?" I couldn't respond, I couldn't move. I just laid there against the steering wheel hearing this familiar voice, "Don't worry! I'm calling the police, Allison!" I blacked out and the last thing I heard was this familiar voice on the phone and sirens going off into the background. **

** I woke up in a very uncomfortable bed, a very uncomfortable nightgown, and plugs plugged into me with this very annoying beeping sound. The sound faded into the background when a familiar voice started talking to me, "Allison? Are you OK?" I nodded and looked at the direction where the voice came from. There sat a man, with dyed, black hair. I knew who it was, "Adam.." I said. Adam held my hand, "Yeah. Are you OK? I heard a crash and saw it was your car. I came as fast as I could to help you." His eyes were filled with worry, his voice cracked a little, and his hand was clammy. I nodded once more, "I think I'm OK. What happened?" **

"**You ran into a few trees by the entrance of the main road. Did you miss your turn?" He asked. I shook my head in disbelief, "What main road? I remember seeing one, but when I came up to the entrance, it disappeared!" Adam gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about? The main road was always there. Why were you driving in a circle? I saw you, you looked irritated with something." I shook my head again and spoke quietly, "What? I..I couldn't find the entrance to the main road!" Adam gave me another confused look, "The main road was in front of you the whole time. You just kept turning away from the entrance. Are you sure you're OK?" I nodded, "Yeah, just this past day, my imagination has been playing tricks on me. I guess it's moving jitters or something.." I smiled a weak smile, so did he. "I'm glad you're OK. Hey? If it makes you feel any better, you can stay the night with me. The movers probably won't be at the house until a few days. It's not comfortable sleeping on the floor." He flashed one of his hundred-watt smile. Of course, how could I resist that smile? I nodded and asked, "Sure. When can I get out of here, anyways?" He looked around the room, "The doctor told me that you can leave in two hours. Maybe hour and a half." He looked back at me with a sigh, "I hate hospitals. Bad times." He said it in a tone that makes you laugh, as a joke. I had to laugh and he laughed with me. ******I wish he can love me as much as I love him...Wait! Did I just say...Love? OK, now I KNOW that I'm going crazy. I just met him and I'm already telling myself I love him..****

**** I forgot I was still staring at him and he gave me a confused look with a hint of a smirk, "What?" he asked. I shrugged and looked away, "Sorry. I won't look at you then!" I bit my lip so I couldn't laugh, didn't help that much, but he didn't notice...hopefully. All of a sudden, I felt a soft hand grab my chin lightly and turned my head back. It was Adam, he started to speak, "No. It's OK. I like to ********see your eyes." When he said that, I got hypnotized in his baby-blue eyes and he started teasing me. He started batting his eyes, "Oh! I know they look beautiful!" he laughed. I giggled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I didn't realize it until now, he had on some eyeliner, but it wasn't too heavy. Just enough to make his eyes stand out, but why would he need it? He was hot enough already! I was about to say that out loud, but I clamped my mouth shut. I guess he noticed, "What? What were you going to say?" I shrugged and shook my head, "No. It's nothing. Really!" He laughed and looked at me in my eyes, "No, come on! I don't judge." I gave in when he flashed his popular smile, "Alright! I was just thinking...you DO have beautiful eyes." He smiled at me, then pushed my bangs out of my eyes, "So do you. But, brown...not blue." ****

**** Man! Maybe I am falling in love with him? But, I can't be in love if he doesn't love me back...maybe it is just my mind getting twisted up, just like the main road problem...I swear, I didn't see the entrance. Or..maybe my mind is playing tricks. I sighed quietly and thought to myself, 'I'm so confused!' I looked down, then I noticed something shiny on Adam's finger... A RING?****


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 3 (part 2/2)**

** Adam followed my gaze, then looked back at me with a confused expression. I quickly looked away, then Adam made me look into his eyes, "No. It's not what you think it is." I didn't respond, I just proceeded to look out the window and pretend I was interested in the parking lot. I heard Adam get out of the chair and walked right in front of me, then crouched down. "This.." he showed me the ring, "isn't a marriage ring or anything like that." I looked at him for a minute, "Then why is it on your left hand on your ring finger?" **

**He sighed quietly, "It's my grandfathers. It's too small for my right hand, so I wear it on the left. I learned to put rings on your ring finger, so that's what I do." Oh, gee! I feel like a retard. I'm trying to make him feel guilty about a ring which was his grandfather's. Adam looked at me, "Why?" **

**I shrugged, "'Why' what?" **

"**Why did you get sad when you saw it? Usually, it wouldn't matter to people." **

**Oh no! I can't tell him I have feelings for him. That can ruin everything between us! Just..make up something, Alli! **

"**Um..just wondering since I'm going to be sleeping at your house, I wouldn't want your wife thinking there was something between us if you did have one." I smiled secretly to myself. Adam shifted his weight on his knees, "Oh..do you think there is something between us?" Oh man! Why all these personal questions? These are the questions I've been hoping to avoid, "Um...I don't know. Never thought about it," which is a total lie! "Do you?" I wanted to hear this. He seemed uncomfortable, "I don't know...Can we..be friends, first?" Then, my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. I can't just be friends with him! But, he doesn't know it. I agreed, "Yeah. Give sometime to think about it?" I couldn't hide the hope in my voice. **

**He smirked at me with a bright sparkle in his eyes, "Yeah..that would be nice." I took a deep breath, then smiled. This is going to be one helluva of a friendship! **

** After a few hours, it was time for me to leave. My doctor gave me some medication for headaches and dizziness. I hurried and got dressed, then came back to the room that still had Adam in it. He smiled at me and helped me walk out the room, the hospital, into the parking lot, and into his car. His car smelled like cotton candy for some odd reason. He started to drive and asked, "So, have you gotten used to living here yet?" I quietly giggled, "What do you think? I just got out of the hospital because I missed the main road entrance. I don't think I am." **

**He chuckled lightly, "Ah! I see. Are you used to me?" his eyes were still on the road, but kept glancing at me. **

**I nodded, "Yeah..I'm coming over to your house, aren't I?" **

**He chuckled again, "Sorry, stupid questions." I didn't respond, I just giggled. **

"**So, are you going to look up on my offer? About the job?" he asked. **

**I shrugged, "I don't know. This is my first day here, still, and the movers haven't even came yet." He nodded in response. Why does he want me to work for him so bad? Just then, I got the answer. "I just like to see more of you, that's all. You'd bring joy to the job. Your friend told me you were one of the best that can offer." 'Lauren..' I thought to myself, 'She would do ANYTHING just to get me hooked up with a major 'hottie' like Adam. I wouldn't blame her, "Why? There's another reason to it. Not just because I'm 'one of the best.'" Adam shrugged and sighed. He's playing coy, I hate when people do that. **

**I smiled playfully, "C'mon! I won't judge! Try me.." He seemed to get more tense, but also more open with me. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Probably thinking about a reason. He sighed, "I don't know...We have a strong bond. I don't want to break it." I nodded in agreement, "I think that, too. OK, I will take the offer." He smiled at me, "Really?" I nodded and patted his leg then, looked out the window. 'Did I just pat his leg?' I thought to myself, 'Oh...MY. Look at him, see if he took it well!' I glanced at him while he smiled at me, I guess he did take it well. He patted my leg then went back to driving. I bit my lip as I turned back to looking out the window, 'Does he ALSO like me? I guess I have to wait and see..' I thought to myself again. **

** We finally arrived at his house and parked into his driveway. He helped me out of the car and into the house. "Well, home sweet home!" he smiled. Inside the house, it had a big, white, winding staircase with decorative carpet on it, a huge, crystal chandelier, a living room with: red, velvet chairs, pine tables, a huge, white brick fireplace, and huge bay windows that looked over the pond in his backyard. He also had an INDOOR POOL! How the hell did he get an INDOOR POOL? He also had a huge pool outside that looked like it could have been a river with cement all over, a fountain with Japanese, red fish in it, a workout room, and even a indoor movie theater with red, velvet seats with soft, pink pillows. My mouth dropped when I stepped foot inside this paradise. My house looks completely horrible compared to this. Adam saw my expression and laughed, "You can tell I get bored a lot in this house." I stood in front of him, my jaw still open, "Bored? Hell, you can have an amusement park in this house! How did you get enough for this?" **

"**I helped build it with my father when I was younger. Also, I sing at clubs and parties that pay good to help with this. A realtor at my company can make a lot of money, also. The works!" he smiled. **

**I giggled, "I have a feeling I'm going to get lost in this house when I'm looking for the bathroom or kitchen.." **

**Adam laughed again, "Don't worry. Come on!" He pulled my hand and led me to the backyard. He sat me down on one of the lounge chairs and sat next to me. He kept quiet, while I started up a conversation, "So? You sing?" He smiled and laughed, "Yeah..singing is my passion. I love it." Wow..Him and I do have a lot in common, "So do I. But, I'm OK. I'm more of a...six out of ten." He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I got to say, for only being friends, this was more of a boyfriend/girlfriend thing but, I'm not complaining. He smiled at me, "I hope it's OK to do this. Friends hold hands...don't they?" I laughed at his expression, "I guess they do now! But, I like it.." He smiled once more then, we proceeded hand in hand to show me the guest room on the second floor. When we finally arrived in the guest room, my jaw dropped again! **

** The walls were made of cedar, had a gas fireplace, oak and cedar tables and chairs, and a big king size bed, with big bay windows next to it. Gosh, it could be a 'Bed & Breakfast' for all I know. Adam looked at me, "This was my old room when I was a kid..I never really let anybody in my house when they meet me because, I don't know if they like me for me or what I have.." I looked deeply into his eyes and saw pain and hurt. Same agonizing look he gave me when I asked him about what happened at my house. His home looks homey compared to mine. I can't believe he lived here when he was younger and built this house himself with his father. He and his dad must have been pretty close. I hugged him, trying to cheer him up, at least a little. He hugged me back. I was starting to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, "What's wrong?" I asked, still hugging him. "Oh..uh.." he said while pulling away, "Nothing. Sorry..I'll go next door and get some of your belongings?" I bit my lip, why does HE want to do that? "No. It's alright. I can get them. I'll only be a few minutes." He looked at me, worried, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head confusingly, "Yeah..? Don't worry.." Is there something he's not telling me about my house? Or..he just wants to be with me so bad? I shook it off, 'I'll find out later..' I thought to myself. "OK. I'll be in the backyard, then." With that, he left the room. 'What's wrong with him?' I asked myself, 'Never mind.' I proceeded walking out the door and into my own house. The vibe of the atmosphere changed when I stepped my first foot inside. It felt like I was trapped with something, but I knew I was OK. **

** I got all my belongings for the night and started for the door. When I was about a few feet away from the door, it shut closed by itself and made a 'SLAM' sound. That scared the crap out of me. I tried to opening it and playing with the lock but, it wouldn't open. 'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself, searching for an answer again. I couldn't come up with an answer. I started running to all the doors and all of them were locked. None of them would open. 'Adam!' I silently ****cried. All of a sudden, I hear a 'BOOM' sound coming from the fourth floor. "Hello?" I asked out loud. No answer. "This can't be happening!" I yelled. "Oh, but it is!" said a strong whisper. I didn't know where it came from, but it sounded like it came from the kitchen. I thought maybe there was an intruder in the house, "Hello?" I asked again. Still no answer. I turned around to run to the door again, but out of nowhere was a blue mist of what appears to be a face blocking the door. It started talking to me, " ****Relinquere potes! Lorem mori!" I don't know what it said, all I know that it was in another language..I screamed and tried to run out of the house, but I couldn't. The last thing I know, everything went black and can hear my own heart beating loudly in my ears. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

**When I opened my eyes, I saw Adam's face about a few feet away from mine with a worried look on his face and eyes. I shifted to get up on what felt like a couch, I groaned and fell back against the couch, "What happened?" Adam shrugged, "I think I should ask you the same thing.." his voice faded, trying not push his voice. I put my hand on my forehead trying to relieve the headache that wouldn't go down, "I don't know..All I remember is, all the doors were locked and I heard something.." Oh GOD! I sounded like a lunatic. "What did you hear?" Adam asked. I shrugged again, **

"**A sound from the fourth floor. It was more like a loud BOOM more than anything." I rubbed my temples with my index fingers. **

**Adam caressed my cheek, then stopped himself when he realized we had a professional relationship, "Um..the doors were locked?" **

"**Yeah..I ran to all of the doors and none of them would open, even if I did unlock them." I left out the part where I saw the blue mist of a face. I didn't want to freak him out too much...but then again, he already had too much to handle. Adam raised an eyebrow, "I heard you screaming, so I ran as fast as I could. The door opened easily. I saw you on the floor, passed out." I sighed, 'what the heck is going on?' I asked myself, probably the five-hundredth time. "This is getting too weird." I started to sit on the couch with my legs hanging, but Adam knelt right in front of me, blocking me to move, "What's weird?" Adam asked. I sighed again, but quietly, "All of this stuff keeps happening to me. The entrance, the doors, the sounds, the blue mist." I stopped myself short, 'OH NO!' I thought, 'I wasn't supposed to tell him about the blue mist!' Adam looked at me confused, "Blue mist?" **

"**Um...I just said that to see if you were following me.." I said, hoping to see if he would believe it, but he didn't look convinced. **

** "A blue mist? What blue mist?" Crap! He's on to me now!...I sound like a lunatic running from the police, "Um..." I sighed, 'Tell him..No secrets from the man you love, right?' I started again, "OK. Before I blacked out, there was a blue mist of something that appeared to be a face. I couldn't tell the gender, I can only see eyes and a mouth, maybe a nose. It said ****something like, '******Relinquere potes. Lorem mori.' I don't know what that means.." I put my face in my hands, Great! He thinks I'm losing it now. Way to go, Allison! Instead of getting out of the room, he took my hands away from my face and lifted my chin so I can look into his eyes, "Why do you feel guilty?" ****

****I shrugged, "Guilty? I just sound like a maniac with everything I'm telling you. Believe me, though, I'm getting really freaked out." Adam hugged me from the side and caressed my hair that was nothing like a friend would do, "You don't sound like a maniac. There's tons of things that can happen." He said it like he's a therapist or a psychiatrist. I scooted out of his arms and stood up while walking to the window, "You do think I'm crazy." It wasn't a question. "No. I'm just saying, maybe it's your imagination playing tricks on you. The house is old and maybe, since you know about the fire, it could've made you cautious about things, maybe even imagine it?" ****

****I shrugged, "You're right. These past few days have been haywire from moving, the house, the fire story, and...you." ****

****I felt my cheeks get hot and tears stung my eyes that fell to cool my cheeks down. "Me?" Adam said, confusion took over his tone. I quickly wiped my tears away and turned to him, "Yeah. You. It's not a bad thing, though." He gave me a confused smile, "OK. What about me that makes you go crazy?" UGH! There is one of the questions I never want to answer..Why does he have to be such a romantic? "Um..." I hesitated. Adam got up from the couch and walked to me. He face wasn't even a foot from mine. My breathing went faster, so did my heartbeat. He smelled like a spicy, earthy vanilla. I was starting to get dizzy by his handsome features, so I moved, "Um..I..I'll be right back. Have to get something from my bag. Where is it?" He pointed and looked shocked, "Oh..um.." he cleared his throat, "It's in the guest room." I nodded and climbed the stairs to the second floor. ****

**** "Hmm..which floor was it on?" I asked myself outloud. I checked almost all the rooms until, I saw his room. The master bedroom. "He didn't show me his room. Should I?" I whispered to myself. I nodded and went it, "It's not like he has something bad in here." I saw some pictures of flowers that were framed and a picture of him on stage singing. I smiled to myself, hoping one day I can hear him sing. I walked out and into the guestroom that was across the hallway. I thought to myself, 'He put me in a room where it was right in front of his?' I shrugged it off and got something from my bag. ****

**** "Oh. My. God!" said Lauren on the other end of my cellphone, "He's so into you! What about you?" I smiled and giggled at her excited tone, "Yeah." ****

**"**AHH" she screamed, "You guys are so cute together!" ****

**"**What? He's my boss, I can't get into anything other than a professional relationship with him. Same with only a friendship." ****

**"**You mean you took the offer? He wants to see you more!" She screamed, almost killing my ear drums. ****

**"**Can you stop screaming? You're going to make me go deaf in a minute! Anyways, that's what he told me. He actually told me he wanted to see me more." I smiled to the thought. She laughed, "OK! When do you start?" I gasped, "Oh crap! He didn't tell me. Probably in a few weeks since I just moved here and got out of the hospital." Good thing Lauren already knew the news about me being in the hospital. I didn't feel like telling her the real reason why I was in there. It would sound so stupid, 'Oh! Yeah, just go out because when I was turning to make a left at the entrance, then the road disappeared!' Good thing I didn't need to tell her how. I heard a slight knock on the guest room door. I turned around to see Adam leaning up against the door, his arms folded, a light smirk across his face, and his eyes shining like a light out of heaven. I smiled at him and turned back to the phone, "I got to go. I'll tell you how everything is doing in a couple of days." ****

****Lauren laughed, "He's there. OK, go make some "cookies" now. Bye." I laughed and said my goodbyes. "Cookies" are our joke for love. So it would say, 'Go make some love right now,' but we all know that's NOT going to happen. ****

**** When I turned around, Adam was closer to me than he was before. He was standing in front of me, not leaning against the door, "Lauren?" he asked with amusement. I nodded slowly, "Yeah. She was worried about me, so I had to contact her as soon as I could." We both smiled to eachother. "Um..she asked me when I would start work..." my voice faded and Adam secretly frowned, "Oh, how about...next week? You need to get situated. If you need more time, I'll be glad to give you more." ****

****I nodded and smiled, "Thanks." I kissed his cheek then sat down on the bed. ****

**** I noticed he smiled a little bit, but tried not to show it. "So? What do you want to do about dinner? You must be starving!" he said. I nodded, "Yeah! Very!" I giggled quietly. He flashed his popular smile and took my hand, pulling me to his car and we both got in. "Where are we going?" I asked. ****

**"**You'll see!" he said, driving down the street and onto the main road. ****

**** When we drove onto the road, it felt like a big blanket was lifted off of me. It felt confusingly good. I guess Adam noticed the change of my mood, "Why are you all smiley?" he asked. I giggled once more, "I don't know. Really." He chuckled also, "OK. Well, keep that mood up, I like seeing you smile." He stopped himself short when he realized what he said and gripped the steering wheel tighter with both of his hands until his knuckles were almost pale white, "Hey! It's OK! I like your smile too." I saw his tension in his hands relax and went back to their original, flesh color. I looked at him, shocked, but kept quiet. "OK! Tell me where we're going? Please..?" I asked him in an almost, childlike voice. "Nope. Sorry, no can do. Your first Oregon restaurant will be a surprise. How was New York when you lived there?" he smiled at me, teasing me. ****

**** I sighed quietly, "Alright! Oh, New York? It was...busy. It's a great city, but dangerous. Ever since 9/11...been down in flames. No more happy life." He looked at me and grabbed my hand, while caressing it with his thumb. I got those butterflies in my stomach from his touch, my breathing became shallow, and my heartbeat was thudding in my ears. 'If..' I started thinking to myself, 'If..he leaves and never comes back, I don't know what I'll do.' Wait..why am I thinking like that? He's not going anywhere...is he? I shook it off and noticed my mind is playing tricks with me, a little bit. "Well, New York is filled with many writers, are you one?" he asked me. I nodded and shrugged, "Just a little. Mostly short stories. The only way my imagination can play a role in life." ****

****He chuckled, "I would like to read some stories if you had some. I bet they're really good." ****

**"**Oh, come on! They're not. I might write a story about you, though. You're a beautiful piece to write about. Good inspiration." I smiled at him. ****

****He smiled back, "That would be fun, but I'm not as good as you think I am."****

**"**Oh, really? Well...what makes you think that?" I asked, giving him a teasing smile. ****

**"**I've done...stupid things in my life that I regret now. If you knew me when I was a teenager, you wouldn't want to be my friend. Not at all.." his voice faded as it cracked. I didn't want to push it any longer, so I stayed silent. Then I started, "No. Everybody makes mistakes. I don't judge like other people. I've done stupid things as a teenager that I regret doing. Completely!" I tried to make him feel better. It's true, I did do A LOT of stupid things that I regret. Some were illegal. Some were almost illegal. Maybe that's not what he's talking about, but it could be a possibility. ****

**** Adam looked at me, "What did you do?" I shook my head in disagreement and laughed with no humor, "No. You brought it up first, what did you do?" He sighed, "I was kicked out of my house from my parents. I robbed a liquor store. Stole cigarettes from counters. I also...never mind." I looked at him shocked, he doesn't seem like he would do those things, "What? What else did you do?" He sighed, "Nothing. What about you? Come on, I told you." ****

**"**I was vandalizing property, I did drugs, and mostly anything else you can possibly think of." I hated telling people about my life story, but he came clean with me, I guess I had to do the same thing. He glanced at me, shocked and confused, "You don't seem like the type of girl to do all of that." I nodded, "So are you. Teen years, right? Rebel time." He nodded and the tension on his knuckles were back, gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could. ****

**** I couldn't stand it anymore, so I took one of his hands and made it let go of the steering wheel. I held his hand while uncurling his fingers that was in a fist position, "What are you so tensed about?" I asked, caressing his hand gently, trying to relieve the tension he put on his fingers. He kept glancing at my hand that was caressing his, quickly, "What are you doing?" he asked. He didn't pull away, but both of his hands were still tense. "I'm trying to make you relax a little! You keep curling your fingers until your knuckles are pale white. It creeps me out. Are you sure you're OK?" I asked. He relaxed his fingers on both hands and held my hand with the one that was caressing, "Now I am." He had a light smirk on his lips when he looked at me, "Sorry, I just have been tense for the past couple of weeks." ****

**"**Why?" I asked. 'Alli!' I started thinking to myself, 'That's none of your business!' I sighed at myself. Adam didn't notice, he just started explaining, "Well..ever since I found the house was bought, I didn't realize how beautiful the owner could be.." his voice faded, then stopped himself, "I mean, you're a beautiful girl, no doubt, but, a friend.." He was trying to correct himself, hoping I didn't get the hint, but I did. I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. ****

**** After a few minutes of non-awkward silence, we arrived at the "Ringside Steakhouse." I smiled at him, "Steakhouse?" He smiled back, "Yep! Hope that's OK. One of the best restaurants in town." ****

**"**Of course it's OK!" He grabbed my hand and walked with me across the parking lot to the front door. He opened the door for me and said, "Here you are, madam." I giggled lightly and bowed, "Thank you, kind sir." I walked inside and Adam held my hand again. I know that's nothing like a friend would do, but I liked it. He went to the girl at the podium, and asked entreatingly, "Two, please." She glanced at our hands at smiled an intriguingly smile, "Right. Follow me please?" She grabbed two menus and sat us next to a window, "Thank you!" Adam said. She nodded rudely and walked away. I gave Adam a confused look, so did he, and we both looked at our menus. ****

**** After another few minutes, a waiter came by to take our drink order, ****

**"**Hello. My name is Kris, I'll be your server today. Do you know what you want to drink? Or need a few minutes?" Kris, I guess was his name, was pretty cute. He looked at Adam and his face was flown over by recognition. Adam smiled teasingly at him, "Hey, Kris." Kris smiled, "Adam. Long time, no see. How are you?" Kris looked at me and smiled, "I see you have a friend." Adam laughed, "Yeah. Allison, this is Kris. Kris, this is Allison." Kris stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I gradually did, "Hi." I said, shyly. Kris smiled, "Nice to me you. So, what do you guys like to drink?" He glanced at Adam, then back to me. ****

****Adam went first, "We'll both have a Doctor Pepper." Kris jotted it down on his notepad and turned to Adam, "Not the usual?" Kris laughed and turned to me, "Just kidding. I'll be right back with your drinks." Kris winked at me, then left. I saw Adam get tense again and I did the same technique as I did in the car. "Wow, you're really good at that." Adam said to me. I laughed, ********"Took classes. I know..everything there is to relax from drama. That's why I moved from New York to here." Just then, Kris came back. He set our drinks down in front of us and took our order, "I'll be back with your meals." Kris winked at me, AGAIN, then left to the kitchen. I saw Adam do it again, 'Are you serious?' I asked myself, 'Is he going to do that every second?' "So..'sup" I said, randomly. Adam chuckled and looked at me, "What?" I scoffed teasingly, "You are SO tense. There's more to the reason than what you explained in the car." He shook his head, shrugged, and stuck out his bottom lip, "No." I looked at him skeptically, "MMMHMM..." We both laughed and giggled till it was time to go. "Thanks, Adam. You didn't have to pay for my meal. I could have done it." I smiled an innocent smile that made him bite his lip, "No. It's OK. Really." UGH! Now, I have feelings for Adam and starting to like Kris..WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I hope I don't meet Kris again...My feelings might get deeper. Which could be impossible since, I'm probably in love with Adam.  
><strong>**


	6. Chapter 5

***Stuff in parenthesis are notes as Allison***

**Chapter 5**

** We finally arrived back to his house after a quiet car ride. His mood shifted into a really playful, challenging attitude, "Alright. I bet I can beat you to the door." He said while having a playful smirk form on his lips. I nodded and made my eyes go into powerful, challenging slits, "If you really want to lose, then...let's go!" He laughed and got in position, "On your mark, get set, GO!" I ran as fast as I could to the porch steps. I was almost there until I found a pair of arms circle around my waist and spun me in a playful manner. "AH! No! Put me down! I was just about to beat your ass!" I whined. He didn't put me down. He carried me bridal style into the house while laughing and set me down on the couch. I crossed my arms and pouted, "Cheater!" I couldn't help but giggle and he couldn't either. He closed the space between us by giving me an apologetic hug which I accepted. While I was still hugging him, I whispered softly into his ear, "I forgive you, but this isn't over yet." He pulled away and gave me a sly smile, "Oh, really? Bring it on, girl!" I was wondering what got him so happy, but I pushed it aside. I shrugged at his remark and toppled over him on the couch. He rolled over on top of me which made us fall onto the rug of the living room. Our laughter filled the big room. He started to get up, but I toppled over him again. **

"**Oh, two can play at this game." He said, trying to grab my wrist. I got up quickly and ran around the house, trying to find a hiding place. I could hear his footsteps echo into the hallways as so did mine. I quietly ran up the winding staircase that lead up to the rooms. "Oh, Alli! Where are you? Come out where ever you are." I heard him say. I ran into his room and hid in his ****bathroom. I heard the staircase creak as his feet climbed the steps. He checked the guest room first as I heard the door open, "Alli? Are you in here? Nope.." He walked out and stepped into his room. He checked in the closet, behind doors, and finally I saw him walking towards the bathroom. **

** Before he could reach it, I ran up to him and toppled him down on the bed with me on top. Our laughter, once again, filled the bedroom. He lifted me up so I would straddle his hips, "Wow..you are so energetic." He said while smiling his famous, heart-grabbing, smile. I giggled quietly, "I'm a kid at heart." He nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, you are." Silence filled the house as he looked deep into my eyes while I looked back at his. I was so focused on him and his eyes that I didn't notice we were both leaning in. He finally was close enough to my face that I could see every feature in his gorgeous face and his lips, almost to the point to beg for a kiss. We were only millimeters away from our lips connecting until the doorbell rang. We both snapped out of it and I got off of him to let him up. His breathing, and mine, were still irregular and quick. He looked at me with shocked, sexy eyes that had lust cover them. I blushed a deep red, but put my head down so he couldn't see. **

** When I felt the heat from my cheeks go away, I looked back at him. His expression was still the same and his breathing was still irregular. The doorbell rang again, but he ignored it, still staring at me. His chest moving up and down quickly, his eyes wide with a challenging stare that made you just want to grab him and kiss the living sense out of him. Knocking followed ****after a minute. I started to get up to answer it, but I felt a soft hand wrap around my wrist and pulled me back down to stare into the lusty, sexy eyes that used to be baby-blue. His eyes changed to a turquoise-blue, his pupils were huge, and his breath fanned, once more, in my face. My breathing quickened as I noticed the knocking of the door stopped and so did the doorbell. He lips turned a light pink and he swallowed hard. His hand on my wrist became softer in touch. He brought his other hand up to my cheek and caressed it as softly as a feather could. His thumb hit my top lip and he caressed that, too. His eyes searching through mine. I lost all of my thoughts and forgotten where we were. I felt like I was on top of a cloud with an angel. I leaned into his palm and he bit his lip, trying not to lose focus, I presume. **

** I was wearing a plaid, button-down shirt that had two buttons unbuttoned. I didn't put on a tank-top today since it was kind of hot out, so you could see my red, decorative bra peaking out of it. I saw him watching my chest move quickly while I was breathing to gain more air. His 'Adam's Apple' (Ha! That's kind of funny) worked as he swallowed slowly. The room felt tight which made me breathe faster as so did he. He leaned closer to me while he switched his vision back to my eyes. He got close enough as he rub his cheek against mine, challenging or thinking about kissing me. His eyes closed for a short second, then he slowly lifted his eyelids back up. I thought, '**_**It's now or never! You finally got him begging! Go in for the kill.' **_**I slowly closed my eyes until everything was black and only to feel his breath fan in my face as he got closer. **

** I felt soft lips come into contact with mine. They were almost as soft as a velvet rose. I quickly responded by draping my arms around the nape (back) of his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We both noticed we were still on his bed, so he lifted me back up just to saddle on top of him again. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His voice was barely a whisper as his breathing became faster again, "I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you." I nodded in agreement and leaned over him while I still saddled against his stomach, "You have no idea." His eyes were still turquoise colored, his pupils still big. Nothing different changed in his or mine's appearance. I felt a whirlpool start down in my 'lady place' as he kissed me a little rougher than the first time. He rolled on top of me and started grinding softly against me. As he kissed my neck, he hit my sweet spot that made me give out a soft, audible moan. He lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist and he kissed me on the lips again. My head was spinning in joy and lust thinking, '**_**Oh, my fucking gosh! Is this really happening? I want him so bad!'**_

** I felt something poke at my thigh as he was grinding against me. He let out a soft moan that made me go dizzy in the heat of the room. When I kind of came back to my senses, not completely, I noticed we were kind of 'dry humping' each other. (I know it's sick, but remember, I want him so bad!) Then, I lost my sense again and went crazy as he kissed and nibbled at my neck. I felt him unbutton my skinny jeans. He pulled away just to take them off, then went back to kissing me. What really turned me on about his actions were, he slid his hand underneath my thong and rubbed my Clitoris ****(Clit). It gave me so much pleasure, I ended up moaning a little bit louder than before. I pulled away and unbuttoned his skinny jeans (Yes, we're both wearing skinny jeans. Hello! Rockers!). As soon as I did, I threw them off in some direction and he went back to kissing me. I couldn't help but wonder, '**_**Is this going to fast? We're not even in a proper relationship.' **_**I guess Adam sensed my tension, so he began sucking my neck while he rubbed me once more. I let out a louder moan. I rolled over on top of him, then straddled him once more. His hands were on my waist as I pulled away to take off his briefs. I threw them somewhere as I did with the jeans. I leaned down to kiss Adam once more and he gradually accepted. All my worries disappeared. He softly begged, "Please. For me, please." Then he went back to kissing me. I knew what he meant, so I kissed him once more, then grabbed it while stroking. He moaned loudly, his voice was unrecognizable with want and need. His hands that were on my hips were softly digging into my skin. I wanted to take it to another level, so I turned it up a bit. **

** I took him in my mouth and bobbing my head up and down. I tried not to bite since I'm not really experienced that much, but I had a few good times with exes and one night stands. He moaned more and he looked like he was going to explode in any minute. I took him out of my mouth and just stroked until white fluid came. His breathing was still fast and he kissed me. His kiss was rough but still passionate. We both sighed through the kiss before he pulled away to get something out of the drawer. He took it out of the package and handed it to me. I knew what to do, so I put it on him. ****"You had this planned, didn't you?" I asked teasingly and breathless. He shrugged, breathless as well, "Just in case. Better to be prepared." He rolled on top of me shortly after and leaned over me to look into my eyes. His eyes didn't change much, but went back to his baby-blue color. His eyes looked glassy, but not the way it would look like if someone were to faint. He slid off his shirt, as so did I, while he took off my thong and bra, "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and caressed his cheek, "Ready when you are." With that, he closed his eyes slowly, and entered the same speed. I gasped at first since I wasn't used to his size. His eyes were still closed, but a moan escaped both of our lips. I kissed him which made him open his eyes, but then to close them not even a second later. Our lips moved with each other while he pushed in and pulled out as a pattern. He wrapped one of his hands in my hair as his other pushed one of mine into the bed. My other hand was also intertwined in his hair. Our sweat mingled in with each others and we both knew this was the place where we belonged. In each others arms. **

** When I woke up, Adam's arm was around my waist as my chest was to his. We laid face to face with the heat of the room surrounding us. I closed my eyes for a second to see if I was dreaming his beautiful face in front of me, naked and aroused in our spree. Soft pairs of lips interlocked with mine which made me open my eyes as he pulled way and stared right back at me with a small smile that reflected mine, "Hi." He whispered softly in my ear. I nodded and smiled back, "Hi." He breathed in slowly and his eyes were back to being turquoise-blue with big pupils. He was still slightly breathless, ****but so was I, "That was..." **

"**Amazing." I finished his sentence. He nodded and smiled, "Yeah. The trophy goes to...Allison Iraheta." I giggled and so did he. "You were also good." I said. He blushed a little then kissed me once again, "It's 2:00 A.M." I raised an eyebrow, "Really? We were pretty...busy." He laughed and nodded in agreement, "Let's go back to sleep. I think the movers come tomorrow." **

**I nodded, kissed him, and fell asleep shortly before he did with a smile on both of our faces. **


End file.
